Sweep you off
by Sarali
Summary: Sometimes you tend to get swept away by people, even when you try your best not to be. AU!


Title: Sweep you off  
Author: Kaira  
Characters: well 8059, Rinali, Miranda, Allen and Ravi  
Pairing: 8059 well definitely 80 -- 59  
Rating: PG-15 (Gokudera loves his swear words)  
Warnings: Gokudera swears a lot, and he is well, female. And this is a huge AU, with crossover stuff going on. I have imported four D-Gray characters into this AU. But it's definitely KHR with a sprinkle of DGM.  
Disclaimer: KHR boys don't belong to me, and the DGM characters don't belong to me either, sigh!

* * *

"Haha..." That stupid laugh again, why the hell did he have to go around laughing like a stupid moron? Couldn't he keep that stupid smile off his face? Stupid idiotic jock of a moron…

"Careful there Hayato, if you keep on frowning like that, your face might get stuck like that,"

"Too late Miranda, its already stuck like that,"

"Allen!"

"Yeah Allen, her face didn't get stuck like that. She was born like that!"

"Guys…" And they were so fucking loud, bunch of retarded monkeys. She glared at her group of friends, "Thanks, Ravi…"

"My pleasure dah-ling. Anyway, why are you glaring at sempai?"

"Oh, didn't you know Ravi? It's been her favourite past time since we started high school," Allen snorted in her direction.

Allen was a dead monkey. She topped her glare of doom hoping it would shut her stupid friends up. No such luck.

"Calm down Hayato, you've already tried glaring them shut. It doesn't work," Rinali pointed out calmly, shooting a death glare at the two idiots. "Though Ravi _is_ right, why do you keep glaring at them?" Rinali asked, her eyebrow twitching at having to actually _agree_ with Ravi on something.

"Didn't you know, Rinali? She's in love," Ravi promptly swooned at Allen who snickered. Why did she hang out with them again? She did not – repeat – DID NOT fancy that stupid fucking jock! She shot an affronted glare at her two idiotic friends who snickered before getting up from their seats.

"You don't have to be so quiet, Hayato," Allen told her, grinning wickedly at her glare.

Rolling her eyes she got up from her seat, shoving the book she had in her hand into her bag. "Careful there, those books have feelings too"

"Can you hear them, Ravi? They are _crying_ for help," _WHY_ was she friends with those two again?

'Come on Hayato, let's go!' Rinali muttered starting to make her way out of the cafeteria. Miranda glared at Allen and Ravi, muttering curses before following her and Rinali. At least they were sane!

* * *

They were in class when the topic was brought up again. Curse her friends, couldn't they let it go? Stupid fucking people with fucking big noses, who couldn't keep their ever growing _hairy_ noses out of her business. Actually, why was the _moron_ her business anyway? It was not like as if she liked him a single bit. In reality she was actually quite appalled by him. With his stupid idiotic grin, tall broad muscular body that he fucking showed off to girls and _BOYS_?! No brains whatsoever and stupid big hands (of course, she did not stare at him, it was just that she couldn't help but notice those gigantically horrific hands). They were everywhere. She shuddered at the thought. And the stupid game, what was so _cool_ about hitting a ball with a stick? It was just smacking a ball, even she could do it! Of course she hadn't gone willingly to see any of his games, she had been literally _dragged_ by the two idiots. She would never waste her time watching stupid useless sports like baseball.

"Earth to Hayato," Rinali muttered waving her hands around. What was she trying to do? Knock Miranda out? And why the hell was she frowning?

"What is it?" she muttered, not exactly in the mood for a conversation. Especially if it involved the stupid baseball nut, which probably was what these two brainless women were trying to talk about. She sighed dejectedly.

"Miranda just asked you what you have against Yamamoto-sempai?" She sighed, mentally coming up with ways to divert the topic onto more useful topics, like Chemistry! And explosives, they could be used to blow up useless idiots like the baseball freak. The world didn't need any more brainless idiots like him.

"Nothing," she sniffed nonchalantly, glaring at Rinali when she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think I have something against that stupid, fucking, egotistical, chauvinistic pig of a jock, who is a fucking moron by the way … I mean what made you guys jump into such a ludicrous, preposterous conclusion that is, let me tell you, completely erroneous?" She finished her question with an affronted sniff making sure to look as offended as their Biology teacher when asked intelligent questions.

Looking at Rinali and Miranda's blank faces she sighed patiently and opened her mouth to explain to them _one more time_ that she _didn't_ have anything against stupid jocks, and she would have proved them wrong if Miranda hadn't interrupted her.

"Hayato. Let's be serious, Okay?" Miranda started rubbing two fingers against her temple in an exasperated manner. What the fuck was she so exasperated about?

"I know Allen and Ravi are two very stupid morons, but they're right, you know?! You do glare at Yamamoto-sempai an unhealthy amount?" She explained slowly as though _she,_ Gokudera Hayato was a very stupid, slow child. Though before she could glare at Miranda, "Miranda, please speak in normal English, you too Hayato. And let's face it, you fancy Yamamoto-sempai! So you're throwing a tantrum!" Rinali offered, smirking at her.

It was only when Miranda started slapping her back she realized that she had stopped breathing in horror. "Breathe, you stupid melodramatic woman!" Rinali hissed at her with an exasperated scowl on her face.

"Miranda, is everything ok at the back?" She heard her Biology teacher ask.

"Yes sensei, it's just Hayato here, throwing her usual tantrums," Rinali quipped, silencing her outraged sputters with a vicious glare before smiling sweetly at the front. _THE FUCKING NERVE!_

"Well, Hayato. Please try not to distract the class again," Karin-sensei snapped at her before resuming the lesson.

"Hayato, its okay you know, everyone fancies him at some point, we did too.' Miranda whispered at her smiling in what she must have thought was a very reassuring manner. _THE FUCK?! Have they all gone bonkers? And she didn't throw MELODRAMATIC TANTRUMS like some common woman. Stupid friends!_

* * *

"Haha, umm… hey, could you pass me the ball please?" Was he trying to be charming? If so, he was failing miserably. She glared at him hoping to god that he would get the message to bugger off. And stupid ball, did it have to just land on _her_ lap of all places? Couldn't it have landed on someone else? When her glare did nothing to deter the freak, she glared at the ball hoping she could scare it off her lap. No such luck, stupid balls and their deadness, why couldn't they just scamper off when she glared at them? Like the guys who try repeatedly to molest her. She shuddered.

"You fucking hit me," Huh? Why did she say that? Why was she _trying_ to start a conversation with him? The brainless _fool_. And why the hell was he blinking at her like that? Stupid jock, could he _not_ look at her in such a dumb way.

'Huh?' he replied staring at her as if she was a very exotic animal on display at a zoo._ Eloquent_, baseball freak!

"I said you hit me with this stupid ball, you fucking moron! Do you have nothing inside that thick skull of yours?" She snapped throwing the ball at him and feeling quite proud when it hit him on the forehead. SCORE!! To her surprise he just laughed the stupid aggravating 'HAHA' that just made her want to yank him to her and kiss him. Huh? NO! NO, KILL HIM!! YES, KILL HIM, that was it, she was not going insane. She wanted to strangle him, dice him, eat him – NO! KILL HIM! KIIIIIIIIIIIIILL HIM! Yes! She just wanted to kill the stupid idiot with that adorable smile, HOLD IT! "Your aims pretty good, maybe you should join the baseball team. The girls could use people like you, haha"

_HUH?_

"Meh?" What the hell was this idiot going on about?

She must have looked quite incredulous and insulted, and she was, thank you very much! How dare he suggest that SHE, Gokudera Hayato, Chemistry expert and all-round _SMARTEST PERSON in school,_ should play baseball of _all_ sports? How fucking stupid was he?

"Haha… you have a good throwing arm, I always see you throwing apples and stuff at your two friends," Huh? What the hell? Stalker? Why was she feeling hot in her face? Did the temperature just rise? That was sudden.

"You know those two guys who always hang out with you? Haha…" Of course she knew them, they were her _FRIENDS,_ albeit stupid idiots, but they were _HER _friends. What did he think she was? STUPID?

"I mean, you have great aim and a good throwing distance. Yyou'll be great as a fielder, haha…" What in the world was he talking about? Fielder?! What was that? Stupid nut!

"Excuse me, what?" She interrupted him glaring at him in what she hoped was a very vicious manner to which he merely grinned at her sweetly. Did he not _have_ any self preservation skills, stupid JOCK!

"Do you come here a lot?" he asked, picking up the ball from where she had thrown it. Where? What the fuck was he going on about now? Why was he _STILL HERE_? "To the field, I mean. I always see you here during the break time. Are you a fan?' OF ALL THE… HOW DARE HE ASSUME THAT SHE WAS A FAN OF HIS!! Like as if she would lower herself to such an abysmal level.

"No" she snapped, glaring contemptuously at some girls who were glaring at her and making moony eyes at the stupid baseball freak. They could have him for all she cared! Stupid fans, did they not have any self respect? Sullying the name of all girls by mooning over stupid idiots like him! And stupid freak, _WHY_ wasn't he _leaving_?

"Haha, no what?" he asked her, gently smiling at her; she felt her mouth twitch a little bit before she stomped on the impulse. Fuck the idiot, she really should leave before his stupidity rubbed off on her! She glowered at him before snapping, "I am not one your fans. In fact, I hate baseball and I do not come here every day. I get DRAGGED here by my idiotic friends, and what's it to you if I like fresh air!!" Yamamoto looked surprised at her outburst before grinning down at her fondly. Stupid idiot, he just had to be a foot taller than her! She stood up in an annoyed huff grabbing her Chemistry books and assignments, stuffing them viciously into her bag while glaring daggers at the baseball freak.

"Haha! You can stay, I didn't mean to offend you, and sorry about hitting you,"

Good! Bow down, kneel down, beg her for forgiveness! And what was with that stupid smile on his face? Was he trying to be cute? Rubbing the back of his head like an idiot, who did he think she was? It should have been obvious by now that she was _not_ going to fall for his adorable charm – urgh! She did_ not_ just associate the word 'adorable' with him. Being near him was obviously damaging her intelligent brain. She had to get away!

She glared witheringly before starting to walk away (she was not stalking away). He did not affect her like that. She was merely walking away, and not in a huff. Why would _she,_ stalk away in a huff just because the stupid baseball freak was trying to be cute? STOP IT!

"Hey, wanna go out? Haha, I mean I would like to apologize to you properly for hitting you with a baseball. So, should we go somewhere? My treat, Haha," Did the idiot just ask her out? Did he think she would jump at the chance of going out with an IDIOT? She had higher standards, thank you very much. And curse the stupid 'HAHA', it was really grating on her nerves! She needed to get away before she committed homicide just because the baseball freak was being a fucking annoying idiot.

"No, thank you!" There! She was polite as well. The baseball freak didn't affect her like her stupid friends thought he did. "Aww… come on, it's just going out…" That was exactly the point. If she couldn't stand him like this, how the hell was she supposed to stand him for a longer period.

"No! Fuck off, baseball freak!" She snapped at him, surprising even herself with the vehemence of her rejection. Well, at least that ought to make things clear for him.

And of course he just had to follow the law of opposites, the alien. "Sure, I'll come pick you up after school, ok? Class 2-A right? Ja!" He ran off with a wave and a stupid grin, while she stared at his back horrified.

WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK! REJECTION, THAT WAS A REJECTION, NOT A STUPID 'YES, COME PICK ME UP AFTER SCHOOL'!! And how the fuck did he even know which class she was from? Stupid baseball freak and his mental issues. Now what was she supposed to do? How the hell had she even landed herself in this mess.

* * *

She remained very quiet for the remainder of the day, hoping her stupid friends would remain oblivious. And Rinali would hopefully keep her nose out of her business.

"What's with that constipated look? Do you need to go?" And the stupid witch just had to pick up on it. She shouldn't have even thought about the witch. She glared at Rinali hoping to deter away the questions. When it didn't work she sighed tiredly before muttering a low "It's nothing!" She quickly focused her attention on Miranda, praying to god that Miranda would be less of an airhead and actually fall for the change of subject.

"Hey Miranda, did you manage to finish the Math assignment?" FALL, FALL, _FALL STUPID WOMAN! _"What _is _with the constipated look, Hayato? Are you in pain or something?" Miranda asked her, frowning worriedly in her direction. CURSE THE STUPID WOMAN! "It's nothing, guys! Now, have you finished it or what?" she snapped glaring at Rinali when she snorted.

"Don't try to change the subject, Hayato. You've been acting weird since you came back from the field? What happened?" If only her friends could mind their own businesses. "And yes I have finished, if you want to, you could borrow it," Why the hell would she want to borrow it? Math was one of her best subjects.

"OI? What the hell put your panties in a twist, woman? You PMSing, again?" Rinali snapped at her. Why were all her friends such nut cases? "You mean more than usual?" she heard Miranda mutter quietly under her breath, before she turned expectant eyes on her. "Well…? Spill!" What was the time now? _Shit!_ Hopefully the baseball idiot would have forgotten the shit he spewed during lunch.

She ignored the expectant looks from both her girl friends, packing hurriedly. If she rushed and got out as soon as the bell rung, she might have a chance of avoiding the giant.

"Oh my god, Ravi! Look! Haya-chan, is that a new expression on your pretty face? The apocalypse is here, dooms day?" She was going to wring Allen's neck as soon as she got time. Why were they still alive? With all the projectiles she had thrown at them over the time she would have thought they would be dead by now. Too stupid to die, _impressive!_ She glared at Ravi who was doing a good impression of a fish, what with all the flailing and all. Stupid idiots! Kanda, kill them please!

"So what's the deal?" Allen smirked at her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Allen smirking always equaled 'run away' in caps and bold in her head. She flinched, praying for the bell to ring.

"Do tell, Haya-chan, why _do_ you look like a deer caught in headlights?" Haya-chan? The fuck? Of all indignities they could shove at her, that had to be the worst. "It's Hayato, you moron. At least get my name right!" Where was that stupid bell when she needed it?

"We know, so where were you during break? Baseball field again?" Ravi quipped, quirking a teasing brow at her. FRESH AIR DAMMIT, SHE NEEDED FRESH AIR!

"Yeah Hayato, did something happen on the baseball field?" Miranda smirked, NOOOOOOO! THEY COULDN'T KNOW!! Had they been on the field? NO! FUCKING FREAKS! The whole lot of them, and stupid bell, RING DAMN YOU! "Do you think she was admiring sempai again?" Rinali snickered. ADMIRE? THAT BASEBALL FREAK? NO WAY! She had actually rejected him when he asked her out, thank you very much! She glared at them before turning away to stare at the door way, RING, DAMN YOU, RING!

"OH! You don't think something happened between her and sempai, do you?" RING!! RING!! "Of course not, you moron!" And it RINGS! Oh how she loved the bell!

"Hey, where are you off to so fast?"

"Hayato! Hey, hey, hold on, you hormonal kappa, wait for us, will you?" Kappa? SHE WAS NOT PERVERTED!

"GOKUDERA HAYATO!" Her friends could screech her name as many times as they wanted, she was getting out of the school as quick as possible.

"Haha, there you are" She knew that 'haha', dreaded it in fact, no No NO! NOOOOOOO!

Okay, so stealth was required now, she was blessed with a slight frame. She could use that to get lost in the crowd. And hopefully she would lose him. Now all she had to do was sneak in between the giants in front of her and then run as fast as she could! Hey, what the hell, who the fuck was groping her, damn it? NOT NOW! She had to get away quick! "Thought I lost you there, you are actually small enough to get lost in the crowd, haha!" SMALL? Well, forgive her for not being a brainless _TROLL_. And she was not small, thank you very much. The term was slight, she was slight! She would show him.

"Fucking baseball freak, get your huge ass hands off me, stupid moron!" She hissed at him loud enough to be heard over the noise. Yamamoto stared at her for a bit before his lips quirked into a mischievous grin.

"Huge ass, huh? Well not exactly, though I like it" he told her winking playfully. It was her turn to stare at him, before it registered in her mind what he had actually meant… when her ass was groped over the skirt of her uniform. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, MORON!" She almost, but not quite shrieked before batting his hands away from her.

"Haha! Sure sure, let's go, ok?" He told her grabbing her hands and dragging her away from the crowd. DID HE NOT LISTEN? OR WAS HE JUST TOO DUMB TO UNDERSTAND. STUPID FREAK! And where the fuck was he dragging her off to?

* * *

Despite herself, she found that she was actually quite impressed by the Baseball nut. The amount of _shit_ he spewed per minute was incredible. And it actually looked like the speed of his chattering increased exponentially when he had food in his mouth. She was impressed and horrified at the same time as she watched his mouth.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"Huh, what?" she snapped out of her horrified daze to focus on him properly.

"Your crêpe, aren't you gonna eat your crêpe?" he asked her slowly, pointing at the rip-off of the _apparently_ delicious French dish. Stupid moron, she didn't even like crêpes. _Stupid French! Italian desserts were so much better._

"No! I don't like crêpes" She snapped at him, sniffing disgustedly at the abomination laid out on her plate.

"Oh…" Stupid moron, did he look disappointed? What the fuck? "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her softly, face and voice devoid of his usual idiotic smile for once. Thank GOD! Though there was a twitch in her chest that made her want to scratch at it. What the hell was that?

"Why the fuck would I tell you? And it's not like you gave me a chance to even open my mouth, you stupid moron!" she snapped at him mutinously.

"Oh, sorry…" Was the baseball freak actually disappointed? Shit, the world was going to end. What was with him all of a sudden? Could he not look at her so pathetically. And it served him right for dragging her when she SO did not want to come. Stupid BASEBALL FREAK! STOP LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT!

"Oh, for god's sake, I'll have half and you have the other half!" It was like she had pressed a button and his face lit up in a dazzling smile. "Oh good! Phew, I actually thought you were gonna waste the crêpe!" She HATED the baseball freak! And his stupid smile, and his chattering, amongst many things. Who did he think he was, guilt-tripping her into eating something she did not like?

STUPID SADISTIC BRAINLESS TROLL and what the hell was she still doing here? And the stupid moron had started his speed-chattering again. Did he not _know_ how shut up? Did quiet even exist in his vocabulary? "Do you ever shut up?" she snapped at him.

"Huh?" Apparently not! Stupid moron, with his stupid chattering and stupid smiles and stupid brainlessness - and what was she still doing here?

"-with me?" Had he just asked her a question? She looked at him, grumpily chewing on her half of the crêpe. "What?" She snapped at him.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Stupid baseball freak, what did he think they were doing now? "I _am_ outside with you, moron!"

"Haha! Not like _that_, I meant go _OUT _with me!" Huh? Had he finally lost his marbles? She blinked at him incredulously, brain working overtime to make sense of the freaks stupid-talk.

"Hayato-chan, please be my girl friend!" Huh? What the hell was the stupid moron saying? When her brain registered what he was actually going on about, her eyes widened. _OH!_ _WHAT THE HELL? FUCK?!_

"Haha!"

* * *

"Hayato-chan, wait up!" No! She was not going to wait up, she was going to get the hell away from him as fast as she could. And then avoid the freakish moron for the rest of her life. "GO AWAY, YOU FREAK!" She snapped at him for the zillionth time.

"Come on, I just asked you to be my girl friend. What's so bad about that?" WHAT WAS BAD? WHAT WAS BAD? First things first, she did not even like him, second she couldn't stand his stupid idiotic grin! Third she couldn't stand his endless chattering. Fourth…

"_Gokudera!_"

"What?" She was almost home, almost home, and then she was gonna dive in and avoid this idiot for the rest of her life.

"Slow down, come on, what's got your panties in a twist? Haha" That _DID_ IT! Stupid moronic baseball freak! She whirled out clenching her fists and throwing one into his face. "MORON!" She spat at him when he dodged her fist with a surprised look. And the next thing she knew he was grabbing her clenched fist and dragging her forward. Losing her momentum she stumbled forward, squeaking in a rather undignified manner and then something hard and cold was pressing against her back.

"STOP IT!" She was breathing quite heavily now, and she felt a flush climb up her cheeks when she felt her chest brush against the baseball freak's chest every time she took a deep breath.

"Stop it, OK," he whispered against her face, breath feathering on her heated cheeks before he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

It was shock that kept her from pushing him away. Her eyes widened comically, but the freak was slanting his lips against her properly by then, and then it was all a breathless haze from then on.

When she came to her senses, she was leaning against the wall breathless, flushed and trembling. And the stupid freak was smiling at her gently. He swiped a thumb over her fist before stepping back. "I'll come pick you up tomorrow, ok? See you then, Hayato-chan! Haha" And then he was gone, walking off in the opposite direction with a stupid grin on his face! STUPID MORON!

Wait, did this mean _he thought_ she was his girl friend _now_? WELL, _FUCK!_

* * *

_A/N: Lame? yes very, Gokudera OOC? YES HE IS! but do read and review!_


End file.
